


Five more minutes... please?

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Gladio and Noctis, Promnis - Freeform, Secret Relationship, cosy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Prompto and Ignis are in the early stages of a relationship and haven't told anyone else about them being together so they have to make use of what little time they get alone.





	Five more minutes... please?

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has taken over my life XD
> 
> Written for Promnis discord monthly prompt ^.^

Prompto tilted his head, looking up at Ignis from where he laid on the blanket set upon the camp haven. When he felt Ignis shifting he reached up and wrapped his arms around him to stop him from getting up. “Five more minutes… please?”

It was a familiar sentence exchanged between them and Ignis couldn’t help but chuckle as he leant down to kiss Prompto on the lips once more. It was tender and sweet. He pulled away slightly, his lips ghosting against Prompto’s, enjoying the way teasing Prompto like this made him reach up to kiss him. 

It was a beautiful moment as their lips met and the campsite crackled beside them. His fingers ran through Prompto’s hair.

Ignis sat back, looking down at his boyfriend who laid beneath him. These rare moments that they stole together were bliss.

Beside them, the campfire continued to flicker, lighting their faces with beautiful warm hues of yellow and orange, under the starlit sky. The only sounds disturbing them were the snores of Noctis and Gladio rumbling from inside the tent. 

Ignis cupped Prompto’s cheek, watching the reflection of the fire in Prompto’s eyes. He smiled with soft eyes as Prompto moved into the touch. “You look wonderful tonight, darling.”

“So do you, Iggy,” Prompto laughed, pushing himself up onto his elbows. No matter how much Ignis complimented him he still got embarrassed. He reached up to curl his hand around the back of Ignis’ neck and ease him down into another kiss. 

Their lips moved together in perfect rhyme with timid tongues daring to explore each other's mouths. They had kissed like this before a few times, but everything was still rather new. 

Their hands wandered as Ignis gently lowered Prompto back onto the ground and rested his weight on top of him. 

Ignis’ lips trailed along Prompto’s jaw, placing kisses intermittently. 

“Iggy, that tickles!” Prompto laughed, squirming beneath him.

Ignis smirked, placing one last kiss beneath Prompto’s ear before looking at him. “Though I loathe saying this, I think we should head to bed lest we become hinderances on tomorrows hunts.”

“Yeah… you’re right, but… I wanna spend more time with you,” Prompto sighed, verging on a whine. “It’s just, we don’t get much time during the day and-”

Ignis cut Prompto off, kissing him gently on the lips. “I know, darling. Once this trip is over we will have more time together, I promise…” Ignis placed a kiss on the tip of Prompto’s nose. “However, if you would like, I’m sure we could share a sleeping bag tonight?” He resisted the urge to kiss Prompto’s flushed cheeks.

“I, but, uh… If we do that, they’ll find out about _us_.”

“Is that a problem? I thought we wanted them to know?”

“Well, yeah, but if they see me in your sleeping bag they’re going to tease me!”

Ignis smiled. “Need I remind you we’re in this together? Any comments they make at you will also be made towards me too? If being open about our relationship means a few jokes it’s a price I’m willing to pay.”

“Ignis…” 

“Yes, Prompto?”

“I… I love you.”

“I love you too...”


End file.
